nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Arcade GP 2
Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 (also called MKAGP2 or MKAGP 2) is an arcade game and a sequel to the 2005 game Mario Kart Arcade GP. It features new characters, including Waluigi and Mametchi, new items such as FLUDD and a Mario magnet, and new courses. The game has custom karts for characters, similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS. It contains virtually all the content of the original, but greatly expands it with the addition of several new courses, items and racers. The game also has voice over commentary and new avatars for multiplayer races. Other than that, each character is able to choose from two vehicles, instead of the predecessor's one. How To Play First, players can adjust their seat within the time limit by moving a lever near their feet and sliding to any position on the arcade machine. After that happens players can choose a character to play as. Then, players can take a picture of themselves within the time limit; if the player does not take the picture, a countdown starts to force the player to take it. On some instances, the camera cannot be used. The picture of the current character is instead used. When the race starts, the players' object is to finish in 1st place. If they get a lower place, they must retry to unlock the course by giving the game certain money or some tokens. If players get 1st place, they can continue if they pay the game another token or dollar(s). If not, the game is over. Characters *Mario - Nintendo character. *Luigi - Nintendo character. *Yoshi - Nintendo character. *Toad - Nintendo character. *Donkey Kong - Nintendo character. *Pac-Man - Namco character. *Ms. Pac-Man - Namco character. *Wario - Nintendo character. *Waluigi - Nintendo character. *Princess Peach - Nintendo character. *Bowser - Nintendo character. *Blinky - Namco character. *Mametchi - Namco character. Items *Green Koopa Troopa Shell. *A big blue spiked ball. *A red magnet with Mario's M symbol on it. *A blue mouse. *A wrench. *A pencil. *Red slime. *Upside down question mark box. *FLUDD *Bunny hood. *Microphone *Waluigi coin. *Glass of water. *Red Cheep-Cheep. *Black Shell *Other unknown items. Modes Grand Prix In Grand Prix, the player races against five computer drivers for winning the trophies in every race. The goal of each race is to finish in first place within the time limit. There are three engine levels available: 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc, and as with previous Mario Kart installments, is linear with the difficulty. 50cc being the slowest (Easy), 100cc being the standard (Normal) and 150cc being the fastest (Master). There are 4 difficulty levels, and each one has two stages. Each cup has 2 tracks, separated into 4 rounds. The first 2 rounds are the tracks in normal conditions, and the last 2 rounds the same tracks in different conditions (e.g. DK Jungle changes to rain). After having completed each round, the player receives a challenge, similar to the Mission Mode that appears in Mario Kart DS. Unlike the previous game, clearing the challenge is not necessary to complete a cup. Also, when the player is using a Mario Card, the player receives Mario Coins depending on their performance, up to a maximum of 15. Extra mode makes a return, only under the name of Special Cup (Reverse mode). In initial gameplay, a player can select the next round only after winning the first round. When the players completes all 4 rounds, they can play a "challenge game" stage. Time Trial In Time Trial mode, the user tries to get the fastest time on the tracks. VS. After the players insert coins, the machine starts a search for VS. races. If players are found, the game starts a VS Match. Like the previous game, up to four players can play together. In VS., the players first select an engine class, select a character, takes a picture (if necessary), then votes for a course. After, each player will be given 3 random items. Unlike the previous game, in multiplayer mode players in the minimap are given colors depending on their player number: If less than four players gather for a race then CPU drivers are added depending on how many people join: References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.'' - The menu theme includes a remix of the overworld theme from this game. Also, when losing a race, an arrangement of the death jingle plays. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - Yoshi Park 1's theme is heavily based on this game. *''Wario Land 4'' - The Wario Car is one of Wario's karts. *''WarioWare'' series The central location of the series, Diamond City, appears as a racetrack. *''Luigi's Mansion'' - Yoshi Park 2 features a Luigi's Mansion-based attraction, complete with the generic ghosts from said game and King Boo. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - Some sound and voice effects have been borrowed from this game, such as the start signal sound effect. *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' - All the assets from the original game are re-used with slight enhancements. *''Mario Kart DS'' - The Egg Rider resembles the Egg 1, Mario's Special Kart resembles the B Dasher, and the Mash Run resembles the Mushmellow. Trivia *This was the last installment of the Mario Kart series to use the series' original logo font in the game's title. External links *Japanese Site *English Site *Grand Prix video showcasing all 32 cup rounds Category:Mario games Category:Mario Kart games Category:Arcade games Category:Racing games Category:Sports games Category:Namco Bandai games